Fall of Civilization
by nicoironfistsaintchapman
Summary: A professional MMA fighter Rex Dragon is wanted by both G Corp and Zaibatsu, Jin has his reasons and Kazuya his own. What will transpire when the world falls into another war from a realm none of them knew existed? Some parts based off of Mortal Kombat, but set in the Tekken Universe! WARNING: Contains Violence, swearing, and rated M for safety. Stay Sweet Readers!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Decided to post this finally, will be away for the weekend in Pensacola! Updates happening on Sunday night or Monday! Stay Sweet readers have a nice weekend! Also updated the other two for Slender, and Bully Xover Smosh!**

Part 1: Rex Dragon

Prologue

It didn't take very long for a fighter like me to catch on to the public eye. I went undefeated, been crowned champion, and beat legends in the MMA. This story will not be about that

career. You will not hear about my undefeated streak of 31-0, or about how I won a championship belt by beating another person undefeated, and you will not hear about my fights with

the likes of Chuck Liddell. This would only be the beginning of what was to come, and to be honest they are unlike what I have faced. To most people something like this was unrealistic,

something you would only hear about in video games, movies, or television. It was on the night of my fight with the Iceman himself, and I had just won the fight. Truly before any of the

MMA, I was a logical thinker, and to see fighters on the screen saying they were the best in the world was unrealistic. There are seven billion people on Earth, and truly you can say you

have fought and won every fight? After that fight I felt like them, and I went against a belief I held onto. I did feel like the best fighter in the world, and was I ever so wrong. I can't

guarantee that by the end of this story that I did survive the events to come. I am Rex Dragon, and I am a fighter.

Chapter 1: Conflicted Rivalries

I finally completed the battle with the Iceman and raised my hand in the air to show my victory. It wasn't the easiest fight to complete, but neither were the others. I never had my own

blood drawn in a fight, neither did I have bruises swell, and I sure as hell had never fought until one of us was ground meat. Other than the time I won the championship, but nothing as

intense as this battle. It took long enough and I did feel bad for us destroying each other, but he did ask to fight me since I was nothing but a newcomer to him, and he could destroy me

in round one. We fought until the last round, and I did it. In fights I always got such a weird feeling whenever I was downed, but I always came back and decimated my opponent, and a

lot of guys ended up in the hospital. Chuck was the only one I faced who didn't need it. I went backstage after my dumb speech I gave and went straight for my locker so I could get out

of there. I wasn't afraid of anyone, but I did want to just go home. I put on my street clothes, which consisted of a regular t-shirt, black jacket, and jeans. Most people wanted to wear

shorts after sweating blood for so long, but truly it did feel comfortable. They cleaned my cuts up and I was finally out the door. I opted to let my crew go out and have some fun while I

got a cab. I went out one of the back exits were rarely anybody went, but I was greeted from the shadows behind me. "If it isn't the best in the world. Admirable, but a pity." I turned

around to see a man leaning on the wall. If he wanted to fight I was ready for him, but judging by how he was dressed, I doubt he would want me to touch his clothes. "Pity? How

exactly was that a pity?" I asked the strange man. I could tell he was looking at me, but I couldn't see his full face because of how dark it was. I could see a smirk brewing in the

darkness. "A man with talents like that should not be wasted here." He said and me now realizing he had a far Eastern accent. "MMA? How exactly is that wasting it?" I asked as he

clicked his tongue. He finally stepped out of the shadows and approached me. I soon realized this was no ordinary person I encountered. He had two different eye colors, one was a

scary yellow, and the other may have been red. He had a scar across one of his eyes, and his hair was very duck tail-like. He had a professional suit on, and not even the presidents in

the industry wore stuff on this high class. "MMA is merely a stepping stone. I have a tournament where only the true best fighters are. A man like you should be there, but I have to

heed a warning, they are unlike any you have faced." This peaked my interest, and he could tell. "Is the money good?" I asked. "In a tournament like this, anything is possible." He said

plainly. I nodded as I saw a woman step from the shadows. It was odd that I hadn't seen her there, but I am guessing he would know I would be focused on him. She had a red dress

with a number of different Eastern designs on it. She had a slit in her long one-piece dress that draped across her legs, they had black stockings, and she finished it off with a pair of

heels. I looked up from her features and looked her in the face. She had her brown eyebrows raised in interest as she saw me stare her down. She had a nice face as well, curvaceous

lips that gave a sexy smirk, flawless skin, and her brown hair in a medium length bowl style. I soon realized she wasn't of any sort of Asian descent. "Mr. Mishima admires power, and

you have it. We want you to join the Iron Fist Tournament. A man such as you should be on his side, fighting, and enjoying every minute of destroying competitors by any means

necessary." The way she spoke left me in a daze, but I did enjoy fighting more than anybody. They must have done a lot of studying. "I don't know. What were your names again?" I

asked trying to be friendly. "This is Kazuya Mishima, and I am Anna Williams." The brunette told me. It was clear she was his arm candy, or translator. I never heard of either of them,

and Iron Fist sounded somewhat interesting. "Good to meet you, and I guess there is no need for me to tell you who I am. However, I do have one question, where is the contract?" I

asked. Anna started to laugh as Kazuya stepped forward. "There is no contract. You win or you lose. If you win you get what you want. The only thing we need is an entry fee." He said.

"Entry fee? How much do I have to pay?" I asked reluctantly, I didn't want to pay him to get in, and he should be paying me. Anna soon stepped forward. "You must prove your worth

with your skills, and not your wallet." Anna explained. "I would like for you to fight Ms. Williams." Kazuya said. "Wait I ain't fighting a woman. I don't believe in abusing women, and if

that is what the entry fee is for everybody then you should stop." He turned around and laughed. "All of the fight in you, and you won't have a spar with Anna? To win it all, you have to

pay the price." He explained. "Come on baby. I'll go easy on you." Anna said in a seductive tone. "Are you into that kind of shit? Can I fight somebody else?" I asked and before I could

say anything on my approach to Kazuya, Anna knocked me back with a kick to the abdomen. That was something new. I regained myself and got up. I brushed off the kick and looked

her in the eye, she had a somewhat sadistic look on her face, but I really didn't want to hurt her. "Lady I really don't want to hurt you." I said. "Don't fool yourself, I have handled much

worse than you, and trust me, you are not the first man I have beat." She said with confidence. Soon a bike crashing in front of us to whom we both jumped out of the way interrupted

us. I soon saw another female approach the brunette and start to fight her. This woman was dressed in a purple camouflage, skintight, one-piece, and somewhat skimpy outfit. She was

tall blonde, and extremely beautiful and it appears she was dangerous too. She and the brunette fought each other on the spot. "Nina, it's been a long time sister." Anna told her. Sister?

I could definitely see the sexy part of them being related, but they seemed so contrast. "Back off Anna, Jin wants this one." The blonde interrupted her. "Just because he knows a

relative of Jin doesn't give him full oversight." Anna said. I really had no idea what they were talking about at this point, but I soon heard a commotion behind me. I turned to see

another man had floored Kazuya. He looked strangely similar to Kazuya, minus the menacing features. It was somewhat strange how familiar he looked though, and I might have seen

him before. It wasn't long before Kazuya started to fight back and even in his suit he had a great composure. Soon the two fights were over and it ended up being a draw. Kazuya and

Anna retreated to wherever they came from, and Nina started to approach me. "Easy lady. What the hell is going on here?" I demanded. Instead the man who attacked Kazuya

approached me and spoke. "You're being invited to a tournament held by him. I will not let him to take you." He explained. I've heard of crazy fans, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Come with us. We will explain everything along the way." Nina told me. "On the way; where?" I asked. "We have to take you, and it is only fair." Nina told me simply. "I never agreed to

this." I said, but the man shoved me into the vehicle he had. "This is for your own safety." Nina said before blindfolding me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Conversations

"So where are we going? We are still in America and we can't necessarily fly with me blindfolded and being smuggled onto an airplane without suspicions arising." I said. "We are taking

you to our base. It is going to be a long trip and you should get some rest." Nina told me. "Why would I care where your base is? I don't even know who you people are." I said even

though I learned the blonde girls name. "You already know Nina. I am Jin Kazama, and the man you met was my father. He is trying to harness a power he cannot get hold of. The more

important thing I need to learn from you is the whereabouts of another relative of mine." Jin told me. "I don't even know any others. I barely know any Asians either." I explained. I

realized this made me sound somewhat racist, but they didn't care. "I wouldn't lie if I were you. I am giving you this shot to make you rest, and hopefully when you wake up, you will tell

us what you know." Nina explained as I felt her move and grab my arm with force. Surprisingly she held it firmly in place with such a tight grip. I thought I had seen everything. She

held my arm steady after she put it in between her thighs. The needle was then put into my arm and I finally fell asleep… I was soon woken up and I was in a room that didn't seem like

a prison cell I was expecting. In fact this looked even nicer than my room at home. Large bed, dresser, closet on one side, large mirror another, bathroom right there, but it felt

somewhat controlled. I soon heard a keycard being swiped, and thankfully my heightened senses I had been taught before I could hear other sounds as well. My auditory senses were

heightened better than most humans. I could hear that it was three people, one of them I recognized as soon as she walked through the door. Nina Williams walked in still in the purple

military suit she had. Jin, and another man who seemed to be a scientist of some kind soon followed her. This group was definitely not what I was used to seeing. The bed was so large

that they could have sat across from me, but instead only Nina found it suitable to keep her comfortable at the foot of the bed that seemed far away. She crossed her legs and looked

deep into me. It was arousing in some ways, but at the same time extremely uncomfortable. She looked intense and ready to kill somebody. Jin soon pulled up a chair I hadn't noticed

and sat down intently in it that was on Nina's left side, and the scientist did the same on the right. "Jin and I will be asking you some questions, and we would like them answered

truthfully." Nina commanded. I nodded and she was still intensely looking at me. "What is your connection with my father?" Jin asked. I looked at him for a moment as he looked just as

intense as Nina did. "I just met him after the fight. Talked about the tournament and wanted me to fight that girl. Not something I was comfortable with doing. I wanted to walk away,

but you and Power-girl over here took me." I said with some mocking tone. I could hear the scientist scribble something down as Nina let out a quiet growl that she thought I wouldn't

hear. "You were lucky you didn't fight her. I already saw her knock you down just by kicking you. If you did fight her you would have been dead in seconds." Nina said irritated. "What is

your relation to her anyway? You two don't seem related at all, and the fact you fought one another is beyond me." I said shooting back. "We are against one another for a reason. She

took one side, and I another. Let's leave it at that." She said with poison in her voice. "That is of discussion for another day. You two will learn how to get along, since you will be fighting

in the tournament as well." Jin told her, but implied us both. "I never agreed to fight. I just would like to go home." I told him. "You have already come in contact with us. There is no

going back, and you will fight in this tournament to bring me information." Jin explained. "Any other questions?" I asked. "Jun Kazama. Have you come in contact with a woman of that

name?" Nina asked as Jin looked away. These two must have been related, but I didn't want to split hairs if she was missing. It must be his little sister or something. "Don't think so.

Who is she?" I asked. Nina looked at Jin with question and he nodded. She soon snapped her finger at the scientist. He pulled out a picture that I couldn't see and he handed it to Nina.

"This is the last time she was spotted, and she is Jin's mother. People believe she may be entering the tournament at some point, but this picture was taken years ago. It was made a

fact to us that she was dead, but then we studied you after Kazuya took notice. Apparently you have made contact with a woman of a similar, if not the same description of Jun." She

finally handed me the picture and I studied it. It was hard to tell, but I may have actually known her. I looked for my phone and found it, but it was surprising that they hadn't taken it.

Not too professional on their part for not confiscating it. Nonetheless I took it out and looked at my photos. I kind of hoped to see a result and I finally did. It was a picture I took of her

and I together. It was the best photo I had of us together, but the thing was she rarely talked about Jin. It might have been too touchy of a subject, and it was similar to how Jin reacted

to Nina. "Is this her?" I asked as I handed Nina my phone. She then showed the picture to Jin as he looked and stood up. "When was this taken?" He asked. "A little over five months

ago." I said. "How did you know her?" Jin asked. I really didn't know how to answer that question. To be honest I never knew a woman like her had a son basically in his twenties, about

the same age as I was. She never showed her age either, and I would honestly believe she could be a college student. It wasn't like I could tell him what our connection was either. She

did train me, but it extended beyond that. What could I tell her son who hadn't seen her in possibly years? 'She trained me how to fight, we became friends, dated, and at some point

may have gone further.' I couldn't tell him his mother left so she could explore the world and train other fighters. Truly I hadn't seen her since, and that kind of struck a chord with me

as well. I knew she went missing after that as well, and the fact these people didn't pick up on any of it was beyond me. They clearly were not government, but more of a militia. I could

still feel her from the last night we had together, but she always seemed somewhat different. There we were in bed together, but nothing happened yet. I could feel her steady, calm,

and serene breathing as she drew closer. Truly that day was tiring and she knew it. She kissed me with a high passion, but it soon turned sour. I had to draw back, it seemed like she

was drawing something out. For a brief moment I thought her eyes turned a completely different color as well. She looked away ashamed at the moment. 'Are you okay Jun?' I asked

her. She just looked up at me and I held her close. We ended up falling asleep together, but the next morning she disappeared. She left a note on the table and it briefly explained she

would be out at the store getting things, and she would be back soon. She never did. "Are you okay?" Nina ripped me out of the memory, but she was calm about it. I blinked fast as I

tried to push the memory out like I always did. "You knew her. How long had you known each other?" Jin demanded. "I try to push the memories out. It devastated me when they told

me she disappeared though. We had known each other since the beginning of my career. That was about two years ago. She trained me every day, and we became close friends." I

explained trying to not bring up memories of us dating. If someone like Anna Williams could knock me to the ground, Nina fighting and pushing her back, then that would mean Jin was a

lot tougher. I wasn't afraid to fight him, but I knew these people had power, and angering them was not a good idea. "If it extended further than friendship, I demand to know that right

now." He explained trying to contain anger. It could be best telling him now rather than later, but I was still reluctant. "We did date for a bit." I said. "Did you do anything to her?" He

turned and stared at me with anger. "If you're accusing me of something I am not going to have it. We dated and that was it. I had no idea she had a son and to be honest, she looks a

lot younger than she acts." I tried explaining. I got up from where I was standing and Nina stood between us. "Don't do this." She said calmly. "Did you do anything to her?" He

demanded raising his voice. "Jin, be honest. What would you do? If you have to know nothing of that sort had happened when we were together. In fact she disappeared again after that

picture. We got close that night, but she didn't want to. I understood and left it at that. We did live together, and the next morning she left a note saying she was going to the store. The

thing is she never came back Jin, and that left me broken. After that day I had to call the police and all they said was she was confirmed missing. I had to move on Jin, and everybody

around me kept telling me. I couldn't do it. It haunted me knowing that whenever I went to the gym that it wouldn't be the same. Day in and day out the feelings grew worse, but I held

them in. The only time I let out my anger was during all of those fights. How lazy the goddamned police were, they didn't fucking care! Don't get angry with me for losing her either, it

was they policemen who didn't care. I even went out looking for her when they didn't. What have you been doing since her disappearance? Clearly you never looked for her, but you do

seem to want to interrogate every bastard who hasn't seen her. Give it up, if it took you this long to take a step, it will take just as long to take another." I said. At this point the room

went silent and I felt the mixture of sadness and anger in the room. I could see Jin's fists were no longer balled up, and Nina had a look of sadness as well. I felt the poisonous sting I

left on Jin, and to be honest it felt terrible. This was my former lovers son, and I tore him down in a rant. I was an even worse mess than I thought, and so was he. I still loved her, but I

wasn't blood. "The fighting is your outlet. Use that anger in the tournament. We may get some answers from Kazuya." Jin said after looking up. He soon approached me and Nina didn't

bother keeping him back. "If you really loved her as much as you claim, then you will fight. Kazuya, my father, he could be holding her somewhere. That is where she may have gone,

but she may not be the way you remember." He explained. "I've seen everything there is to see. There's nothing that I can't handle." I said with half confidence. He chuckled and

smirked. "Not everything." He stated as he began to walk out. He stopped at the door. "What are you waiting for?" He asked as I walked over to him with Nina and the other following. I

walked out and saw such a large building. It looked like it could house half of the world, and it looked dedicated to any research there was. Large screen, computers, soldiers, scientists,

and it looked like the CIA, FBI, and NSA, on steroids. "What the hell is this place?" I asked with amazement. "My corporation." Jin stated. There was no way a guy as young as Jin could

do all of this. "Are you some damn billionaire or something?" I asked. He just chuckled at the thought. How naïve I was. "It is a research facility. We supply the world with what they

need. I would get some rest if I were you. Here is your keycard for access to everything including your room." Jin explained. "Everything? You actually trust me to look at everything

here?" I asked. "You won't have time to." He said walking away. The scientist from before walked by and Nina stood by my side. "I want to talk to you personally in your room." She

said. I walked with her and she already opened my door. I walked right in and she shut the door and made her way to the bed. She sat at the foot of it like before. I decided to sit on the

other end. "What is it Nina?" I asked friendly. "How much did you love her? Jun I mean." She asked with concern. "More than anything." I said. "Then you and Jin are more in common

than you thought. I'm sure you will do fine in the tournament. However, we took precautions and we are going to train you. You will meet other competitors fighting with us as well.

However, it doesn't mean you won't fight them at some point either. If it comes down to it, you may have to fight Jin, and I can only hope that it doesn't happen." She explained. "Jin is

entering the tournament as well?" I asked. "Yes. I know you love Jun, but you have to respect Jin to some degree. If in the event Kazuya does reveal Jun and her whereabouts, I can

only hope you lose. She means the world to Jin, but you have to understand that if somebody's mother goes missing, and they believe she is alive, what would you do?" She asked. "I

would get my ass out there and look for her. Not stay cooped up in a place like this, with all the technology in the world, and not look for her. If he really loved her as much as you say

he did, he would have found her by now. The thing I don't understand is why in all the time Jun and I knew each other, and she wouldn't tell me about Jin at all? What if she left him?

How would he react to hearing something like that from his own mother? That she didn't love him." I said. Nina looked down thinking about it. "Jun may have had her reasons for

leaving. It doesn't mean something like that doesn't haunt her as well as it did to Jin, or even you. It may have been for everybody's safety, but to love someone, it costs a lot. I assume

you were close to proposing to her?" Nina asked. Damn this blonde read me like a book. "I was going to that week. She was the only person who could keep me calm, even when I was

ready to destroy something. We lived together because of that. She was my lover, trainer, therapist, and I guess to some degree as weird as it sounds, my mother as well, or some

equivalent. There was something strange about the night before she disappeared though. I didn't want to tell Jin this, but we were close. I felt her get very close to me, but she went

back a bit. The odd thing was I thought her eyes were a different color; kind of like a demonic yellow. It was very brief, and to this day those eyes haunted me to some degree. The last

time I ever looked into those eyes and all I could remember was the yellow rather than the dark orbs. Sometimes she would be a completely different person, unknown to me, and that

wasn't the first time I saw them. The other times I assumed it was the sun, or the light. Anytime I stepped into the ring after seeing them for the first time, and I felt completely

different as well. My fighting seemed to get stronger, sometimes guys would be sent to the hospital, and to be honest sometimes everything would go dark and the next moment the guy

would be brutalized. I had the feelings that were similar to what those eyes meant: Maim, brutalize, destroy, kill, and kill again. Anytime I went into the dark phase, the eyes were the

only things I could see at times. They blinded me, but I went into complete rage mode anytime I did. I still believe to this day that those eyes were the ones that helped me fight. The

things that helped me win every battle." I finished my story. Nina sat looking at me somewhat terrified at what she was hearing. She held almost no information about Jun, nothing but

the picture, but she knew this wasn't how Jun was either. She was somewhat terrified at the fact that I explained what the eyes meant, but she knew as well as I did that was not normal

for Jun. "So the truth comes out." I could hear Jin from the door. Damn I was too focused on my story and let my instincts drop. It surprised Nina, as she stood firm at the sight of him.

"How long were you there?" I asked. "I didn't have to be." He said pointing to a security feed he had attached to his wrist. "Did she ever become something else?" He asked. I shook my

head. "Nina come with me. I would like for Rex to get some rest. He has training ahead of him." Jin said. "Shouldn't I stay here? To make sure he doesn't wander off." She asked. Jin

looked at her like one would if they saw a clown car. "Why would you want to stay with him?" He asked, but it wasn't in an angry tone, more like a suspicious one. "It is just a request

sir." She said hesitantly. Jin finally nodded and walked out. Nina let out a sigh of relief and walked over to me. "Why do you want to stick with me?" I asked her. "Observation. Your

training begins tomorrow at dawn." She said. I just nodded. I got out of the bed and dropped to the floor and began doing pushups. I didn't bother counting, I just let it happen, and

when I felt my muscles go weak from doing them, I flipped over to do sit-ups. "What are you doing?" Nina asked. "Exercises. I keep going until I feel weak enough. Then I do another." I

said. "You shouldn't overwork yourself. It isn't healthy." She said plainly. "Neither is losing." I said. "Is this how Jun taught you? It doesn't seem like it." Nina asked as I mulled over that.

Jun didn't teach me like this. She only said do what is comfortable. Usually she would start me off with something easy, and then when she felt necessary, tell me to stretch. She didn't

overwork me, but I chose to do so myself. "I guess not." I said while getting up and stretching. "Then why do you overwork yourself? If it isn't what she taught you, then why do you do

it? She was there to train you right?" Nina asked. "Fair enough." I said while stopping. I only stopped to shut this constant flow of nagging coming from this blonde bombshell. She may

look good, but she has the mouth of a married woman. "Do I have any clothes here, or do I have to sleep naked?" I asked jokingly. "Closet." She said while pointing. I opened the closet

doors and sure enough a bunch of my clothes I wore regularly were there. "How did you get your hands on my clothes? Did you know I was going to be here?" I asked. "Your clothing is

the last thing you need to worry about us handling." Nina said matter of fact. I took out whatever I usually wore for pajamas, which was usually a pair of shorts and a shirt. I went to the

bathroom to shower.


End file.
